


A Parting Gift

by Sussi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussi/pseuds/Sussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before JJ leaves the BAU she wants to give Emily a gift she knows she's been wanting for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting Gift

**A Parting Gift**

 

"I can't believe that this is your last day, Jayje." Emily sighed, giving her friend a sad smile.

 

"I know, I can't really believe it either." JJ admitted as she put the last of her framed photos of Henry into the cardboard box sitting on what used to be her desk. "But you know, no matter how much I love this job I just love my family more and Will has to move back to New Orleans. His mother needs him and I can't be the one to stand in his way." She smiled and squeezed Emily's hand.

 

"I know..." Emily admitted. "Still sucks, though." She wrapped her arms around JJ and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you."

 

"Yeah, who's now going to listen to your nagging about how badly you want to screw Hotch and then have to look on as you do nothing about it." JJ teased her.

 

"Jayje..." Emily huffed. "You know I can't do anything, he'd fire me on the spot." She sank down on a chair. "No, Aaron Hotchner is solely material for sex dreams and for 'petting the kitten'." She let out a deep sigh. "Nothing will ever happen."

 

"Well, no." JJ grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the chair. "If you have that defeated attitude, then nothing will ever happen." She took Emily's hand and started leading her out into the corridor. "Now, come along." They went towards the bullpen in record speed. "I'm going to make sure that you get to fuck that man if it's the last thing I do around here."

 

"But..." Emily followed JJ. She had no choice, JJ might be petite but she was strong like a tiny ox. "What are you planning to do?"

 

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse..." JJ chuckled.

 

"Why do I all of a sudden get the feeling that this is Rossi's idea?" Emily asked as JJ pulled her through the glass doors.

 

"He might have had some input." JJ admitted. "Don't worry, he wants to get Hotch laid as badly as I want to get you pressed against a wall and banged raw." She told her smiling widely.

 

"Great..." Emily moaned. "I'm being pulled across the bullpen, apparently intent on my boss' office, by someone taking advice from the Godfather."

 

"Trust me, Em." JJ stopped by the metal staircase and turned around. "When Hotch sees what I have in store for him there's no way he's going to be able to resist. Just go along with whatever I say. Okay?"

 

"Okay..." Emily relented. She knew JJ wouldn't do anything that could get anyone hurt and she was curious what her plan was. She so desperately wanted to fuck Hotch. She had for years and the anticipation was starting to center between her thighs, making her folds vibrate.

 

***

 

Hotch was closing the last manila folder for the day when he heard footsteps outside his door. He leaned back and waited for the imminent knock. It didn't come. Instead the door was flung open and JJ trooped in tugging Emily along with her. When the door was closed behind them JJ turned and twisted the lock.

 

"What's going on?" He asked, getting out of his chair.

 

"I've no idea." Emily said, looking over at JJ who was swiftly closing in on Hotch with determined steps.

 

Placing her delicate hands on Hotch's broad shoulders JJ pushed him back into his seat. Hotch tried getting back up, but JJ's grip on him was apparently made of steel. "JJ, I was just about to leave." He said and made one more futile attempt at a getaway.

 

"No, Hotch." JJ said. "You're staying right where you are."

 

" _Let me go, Agent Jareau. It's an order._ " Hotch's voice was threatening, but did nothing to help his escape.

 

"That doesn't work anymore, remember Hotch." JJ smiled sweetly at him. "As of today I am no longer a member of the BAU and I'm no longer your subordinate. Now sit right there." She gave him a wink. "It'll be worth it, trust me."

 

Hotch stopped his struggling and leaned reluctantly back against the chair, raising a questioning eyebrow at JJ. He was curious. He was confused, but curious. "Can you just tell me what's going on, JJ?" He asked.

 

"Okay..." JJ said as she sauntered back to Emily, who'd been standing by the closed door the whole time. "I'm leaving and that means that Emily..." She took Emily's hand and lead her to the middle of the floor, just out of reach for Hotch "...won't have anyone to help her with  _certain things_." She smiled and brushed her lips against Emily's.

 

Emily moaned into JJ's mouth. She arched an eyebrow as she felt JJ's hands on her breasts. Releasing JJ's mouth she watched as her nimble fingers popped button after button on her shirt. She was impressed that JJ had the guts to do this, but she wasn't scared or nervous or anything like that. She was excited and her panties were slowly becoming wetter and wetter.

 

Hotch's eyebrows rose to his hairline as JJ slid the shirt off Emily's torso revealing a black satin bra, filled to the brim with her perfect round breasts. He tried looking away. He should look away, southern gentleman as he was, but he just couldn't stop his eyes from fixating on the little satin bow between Emily's full breasts.

 

He wouldn't deny that he'd had a fair amount of fantasies starting exactly like this and he could feel his dark slacks becoming increasingly constricting, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still confused.

 

"But, JJ..." He said shifting a little in his seat as he watched JJ's hands start working on Emily's pants. "You're with Will. What about him?"

 

"Oh..." JJ purred as pulled down the zipper on Emily's pants and pulled them down to her knees. "We have an agreement."

 

She helped Emily step out of the pants pooling around her feet and smiled as she heard Hotch's sharp intake of air. "I can have my way with Emily as long as I describe it in detail to him." She smiled at Hotch as she unclasped Emily's bra and threw it on the floor.

 

"And have you?" Hotch asked quietly, his eyes darting to the satiny pieces of fabric by his feet.

 

"Only a few times." JJ answered as she ran her palms over Emily's bare chest, bringing her nipples to hard peaks, begging to be licked. "When you've got her so hot and bothered that she just couldn't see straight enough to take care of it herself... I've lent her a hand." She smiled at Hotch's bewildered expression.

 

"Pop your eyes back in, Hotchner." She laughed when she saw Hotch's wide eyes watching her hand as she rolled one of Emily's pink nipples between her fingers, making the other woman mewl. "That however..." She pointed at the bulge in his pants. "You can pop out and maybe get a bit more comfortable."

 

Hotch eyed them carefully. He was aching to be touched, preferably by someone other than himself, but at the moment he didn't seem to have that choice. Emily and JJ were all wrapped up in each other. It felt incredibly strange to be sitting in his office watching one of his female agents caressing another of his female agent's naked breasts.

 

What red-blooded male in his right mind could not be affected by that? He knew that some people, when he wasn't around, referred to him as the ice man. But he was indeed a red-blooded male and he was very much affected. His very large, very throbbing, very neglected erection the first giveaway.

 

He watched as JJ's head dipped and she let her tongue glide seductively over Emily's sensitive nub. The touch was eliciting moans and whimpers from the luscious brunette and that made him harder than steel. He pushed himself out of the chair and took a few steps towards JJ and Emily.

 

When JJ heard the footsteps behind her she released the nipple she was suckling to Emily's loud disappointment and turned around. "Oh, no you don't." She said wiggling a finger at Hotch. "Stay in your seat until I tell you that you can join. Or we're taking this party elsewhere."

 

Hotch complied and walked back to his chair. He had no interest at all in them leaving. He was too hard and too horny and he didn't want to have to deal with that alone. Before he sat down he shoved his pants off and pulled out his achingly hard length. A two-dimpled grin spread across his lips as he saw Emily's eyes immediately latch onto his cock. He tugged a little as he saw her beautiful flushed face contort in a smile as she examined every inch of him.

 

" _Mmmmm_." JJ hummed, planting kisses between Emily's breast. She grinned as she saw Hotch in the corner of her eye. He was sitting half-naked in his chair watching Emily, letting his eyes run along every creamy curve. "Sit back and relax." She told him. "And I'll get her nice and wet for you."

 

Hotch shuddered. He was so hard it was bordering on painful and there was nothing he could do about it other than wait. He grabbed himself a little firmer and watched as JJ placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and nudged her down.

 

"Sit down, babe." She whispered, breathing hot air against Emily's face and Emily lowered herself onto the carpet. "Let's get rid of these." JJ smiled as she tugged on the waistband of Emily's tiny satin panties.

 

Hotch just kept watching wide-eyed, whilst stroking himself carefully to get some relief, as JJ rid Emily of her last piece of clothing. Exposing Emily's perfect body to his impatient stare. Not even in his wildest, wettest fantasy could he have imagined the scene playing out in front of him.

 

Emily sat facing him, her soft porcelain thighs parted to allow JJ's hand and his eyes access to her most private area. Her full breasts, crested with hard rosy nubs, bouncing lightly with each roll of her hips against JJ's exploring fingers sliding along her wet folds. She licked her lips and moaned, catching his eyes with hers and smiling.

 

He couldn't tear his eyes away. A small part of the back of his brain was screaming at him that it was Prentiss and JJ and that he should avert his gaze. But the rest of his brain told that part to shut the fuck up and to look at the sexy naked woman, he'd wanted to ravage for he didn't know how long, grinding against another woman's hand.

 

" _Aaaahhh_." Emily moaned as one of JJ's fingers plunged inside her while another rubbed her clit. She could feel Hotch's eyes burning her skin, making her tremble with desire. Her breath hitched. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd have his cock buried deep inside her and it made her gush around JJ's fingers.

 

Hotch watched transfixed as JJ pumped a finger in and out of Emily's depths, making her moan sweet little sounds. God, he wanted to be the one to make those sounds leave her beautiful red lips. He couldn't take it anymore. "JJ, please!" He exclaimed.

 

JJ heard Hotch's plea, but she had more pressing matters at hand. She could feel Emily gripping her finger. She could feel her breaths becoming shorter beneath her ribcage as she gently rubbed her breast. Bending down she caught Emily's clit with her teeth, one finger still working frantically inside her.

 

"Come for me, babe..." She breathed against the swollen nub. Crooking her finger she heard Emily gasp and knew she'd hit the right spot.

 

Emily pushed against JJ's touch, jolts of pleasure racing through her. Her moaning grew louder and she arched her back. " _Mmmm! Ooooh! Fuck!_ " She fell over the edge, every part of her body humming with delight. Releasing a breath she fell back onto the carpeted floor, in the heated moment completely forgetting that she had an audience. Until his strangled gasp brought her back.

 

" _Please..._ " Hotch pleaded as he watched Emily fall back onto the floor, still writhing and whimpering, letting her own hand disappear between her thighs. "Don't make me sit here any longer. My whole fucking body is turning blue."

 

Emily tilted her head so that she could see Hotch better. She gasped, she was tingly all over and this just made it so much better. Hotch was sitting on the edge of his desk chair, his eyes staring intently at her, one hand gripping his huge erection and the other unbuttoning his shirt.

 

" _Mmmmm._ " She purred and smacked her lips. As she crawled over to him, she made sure to put a little more wiggle into it than necessary. Kneeling in front of him she grabbed his thighs and looked up at him under heavy lids. Smiling seductively at him she wrapped her hand around him and whispered "Here... let me. **"**

 

Hotch gripped the armrests tightly. He knew he was treading dangerously close to the edge already. He bit down on his bottom lip as Emily's hands slowly started moving along his shaft. This wasn't going to last long. He gritted his teeth. God, he wanted to last forever, but that just wasn't going to happen.

 

He glanced down. Emily was rubbing him with one small deft hand. The other was gliding over her breasts, first pinching the left nipple and then switching to the right. He groaned with desire and excitement as her dark head descended. Tiny bolts of lightning shot through him as her lips wrapped around his throbbing member. The telltale signs started building in the pit of his stomach.

 

He had to warn her. " _Coming..._ " He hissed and the surprise mixed with primal lust at the fact that his warning hadn't turned her away but only made her feast on him with greater abandon pushed him straight over the edge. His hips bucking and his ass leaving the chair, he emptied himself into her hot mouth.

 

***

 

Emily greedily sucked and swallowed every last drop until Hotch was dry. Looking up at him, seeing the tiny beads of sweat glistening on his forehead and the flush creeping over his cheeks she smiled and licked her lips, allowing her tongue to capture any cum that had spilled over.

 

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." She smiled and got off her knees, standing in front of him, one hand on her naked hip. "Since the day I started here you've made my pussy soaking wet just by looking at me."

 

" _Uuhh..._ " Hotch grunted as Emily took a step closer and he reached a trembling hand to ghost over her neatly trimmed hair.

 

"Uh-hrrm..." JJ cleared her throat behind them. "Not that I don't find this incredibly sexy, I do. But I don't find the idea of being caught by the cleaning crew quite as appealing." She gave them both a smile. "Should we maybe continue this some other place?"

 

" _Huh..._ "Hotch said, as he forced himself to take in her words whilst trying to collect the pieces of himself that Emily quite literally had just blown apart. Looking up he saw that Emily had pulled both her panties and her bra back on making it a bit easier for him to concentrate. "Right." He said, looking around, searching for the clothes he'd discarded.

 

"We can't really go to my place." JJ said as she handed him his pants with a smile. "Will's okay with me going down on Emily every once in a while, but I don't think he'd take as kindly to you Hotch. Which is also the reason I'm leaving fucking you to Emily." She turned to Emily and let a finger graze the side of her arm. "You're going to be so well fucked after we're through with you. You won't be able to stand."

 

Emily grinned. She was dripping and desperate to be fucked. "I guess we could go to my apartment." She said, fervor lining her husky voice.

 

"No." Hotch said quickly, getting both women's questioning eyes on him. "This is a special nigh, we should go somewhere special. How about I take you ladies to the Washington Court Hotel for a night of  _fun_." He smiled, arching his eyebrows and emphasizing the last word.

 

"We'd like that." Emily purred. " _A lot_... Hotel sex is so hot."

 

"Okay." Hotch said, feeling his dick jerk as the words rolled of Emily's tongue. "You have your cars right?" Both women nodded. "Then we'll meet there as soon as possible."

 

***

 

Meeting in the lobby forty-five minutes later Hotch offered an arm to each woman and lead them up to the front desk

 

"I'd like a suite, please," he said smiling at the man behind the desk.

 

"Certainly, Sir," the man smiled back. "How many nights will you be staying?"

 

"Oh, it's just for the night." Hotch gave him another smile and glanced first at Emily and then at JJ before sliding his credit card across the desk.

 

"Come on, ladies," he said after his credit card and a key card had been handed to him and guided Emily and JJ towards the elevator.

 

His hands shaking, Hotch slid the card in the slot and a smile of relief spread across his lips as the lock clicked. He could hear the rustle of a crisp shirt being unbuttoned behind him and knew that Emily, and maybe JJ too, was starting without him. Shoving the door open he turned and pulled Emily through it.

 

He didn't mean to ignore JJ, but he was having a little tunnel vision at the moment. He'd dreamed and fantasized about burying his cock in Emily's pussy for years and now he was about to do it. He was going to feel how it felt to have his balls slap against her ass and how her perfect pink nipples felt between his lips.

 

He felt himself straining against his pants. Grabbing Emily he pulled her close and rubbed his erection against her thigh. " _Ohh,_ " he moaned, as the friction made him grow even harder. Grinning darkly he suckled on the soft skin of her neck.

 

Emily pressed herself against Hotch, one hand clawing at his back and the other snaking down the front of his slacks to grip him. Leaning close to his ear she whispered softly "This is better than any fantasy I've ever had."

 

" _Really?_ " He let go of her neck and looked at her with anticipation glowing in his chocolate eyes. "Tell me," he said, pushing her unbuttoned shirt off her body. He shuddered at the sight of her perfect tits covered only barely by her bra. He could see her nipples poking through the satin, wanting to escape.

 

"Well..." Emily smiled, pulling down his fly to get better access to him. She pulled him out and ran her hand along his shaft, feeling every ridge. "There's the one where I've been a very naughty agent..." She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

 

"And in just what way have you been naughty?" Hotch growled against her skin.

 

"That usually changes, maybe I've been reckless or I've just forgot to sign a case file," Emily breathed back, giving him a tug. "Either way you have to take me to your office and  _discipline_  me."

 

Hotch groaned and bucked against her. "How do I  _discipline_  you?" he asked, feeling a desperate desire to rip all of her clothes off but managing to push it away.

 

"Hard and against your desk..." Emily purred, rubbing herself against him, her nipples becoming stiff at the contact and the thought of her favorite fantasy.

 

"Why don't you act it out?" JJ said and for the first time in several minutes the other two remembered that they were two thirds in a threesome. She sat naked in one of the large plush chairs, lazily letting one hand glide between her thighs.

 

"Yes! Let's!" Emily exclaimed clapping her hands and bouncing.

 

Hotch drew a sharp breath. Acting in one of Emily's fantasies, especially one that salacious, made him ache and the sight of her breasts jiggling in front of him as she bounced made him almost cum on the spot. He growled, not able to form actual words.

 

"Okay..." JJ said, excited, the organizing side of her taking over. "We have a desk right here. Why don't you take a seat, Agent Hotchner and I'll send in Agent Prentiss when she is ready." Her voice was serious, but her eyes twinkled wickedly.

 

Emily smiled at JJ's enthusiasm. It probably was sexy, dirty fun to get to have your very own live porno play out in front of you. She followed JJ as she dragged her into the bathroom.

 

Hotch sat down in the chair by the desk. His blood rushed madly through his veins, evidently all of it intent on one special place. His rapidly hardening erection tented his boxers but he didn't want to take them off just yet. He wanted Emily's fantasy to be just right.

 

The bathroom door creaked open and JJ stepped out pulling Emily along. He sucked in a breath as his eyes took in the two women. JJ was still completely naked but Emily had buttoned her shirt back up. She looked just as prim and proper as she always did and it was making just as impossibly hard as it always did

 

"Come here,  _Prentiss_ ," he said, his voice dark, excitement filling him at the use of her last name. He'd fantasized about banging her on his desk too... so many times... and in so many positions.

 

She made her way over smiling saucily at him, loving that authoritative Unit Chief tone that always made her pussy swell. "What's that matter, Hotch?" she asked as she swayed her hips from side to side.

 

Hotch glared at her the best he could, it wasn't easy when her ass was wiggling like that and all of his blood was leaving his brain. "I am not Hotch now," he said. "I am Agent Hotchner."

 

Emily moved close to him. "Then what's the matter,  _Agent Hotchner_?" she said running a hand across her breasts, popping a few buttons to again give him the view of her tiny satin bra.

 

"You haven't signed off on this file," Hotch said, indicating some imaginary piece of paper on the desk. "You know I can't close it until you do. That was  _very bad_  of you, Prentiss." He said, his voice trembling just a little.

 

"I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner," Emily said, mewling his last name and running her hand down his stomach, sliding it into his boxers, pulling him out.

 

Hotch sucked in a breath, her hand on his cock was creating blissful friction. "Uhm... sorry isn't going to cut it Prentiss. I'm going to have to discipline you."

 

"How?" Emily smiled innocently at him, swirling a finger in the pre-cum on his tip.

 

"Take off your clothes," Hotch demanded.

 

She did like he said, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt's buttons and letting it fall to the ground. Under his hot gaze she pulled off her pants and panties in one swift yank, stepping out of them as she kicked off her shoes. Left was only her bra. She pulled at the clasp but Hotch stopped her.

 

"I'll take care of that, Prentiss," he said. "Now sit here." He pointed at a spot on the desk in front of him.

 

Emily wiggled up on the desk, spreading her legs as she sat down.

 

Hotch grinned and let a hand graze her folds, loving the feeling of her juices on his fingers. "You're very wet, Prentiss," he said, licking his fingers. "Is this exciting you?"

 

" _Mmmhmm_ ," Emily moaned as his fingers continued to play across her lips.

 

Bending down he replaced his fingers with his tongue, letting himself taste her. She squirmed against the blotter as he nudged her clit with the tip of his tongue.

 

He smiled, his cock was throbbing and begging to be shoved inside her tight wet heat, but he was having so much fun seeing what sounds his tongue could get from her.

 

" _Aahh-aaah_!" Emily yelped as his rough tongue slowly stroked her, taking his time to experience every tiny moan leaving her lips and the feeling of her soft skin under his lips. He stroked and got a moan, he poked and got a gasp and he prodded and earned himself his name panted hard. " _Hotch!_ " He liked it, he planned on doing it a lot more in the future.

 

" _Mmmmm_ ," Emily purred. " _Fuck me!_ " She whined, breathing hard and rolled her hips against his tongue. He stood back up, making Emily whimper and her eyes to flutter open. "Hey! Come back!"

 

Hotch grinned, he was beyond turned on by the dirty look in her eye, but he wanted to play his part. Glaring a little he said "So you want me to fuck you, Prentiss? Is that what you want?"

 

Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, fuck me Agent Hotchner...  _Discipline me!_ "

 

"Spread your legs," Hotch told her, pushing his boxers further down, releasing his huge erection. Grabbing the base he slowly guided his cock to her entrance, brushing her lightly.

 

" _Uuuhh,_ " Emily gasped as he ran his tip in her wetness, letting the head taste her, making hot anticipation slither over her.

 

He pushed in a little, teasing her, making her want more. He felt her skin fluttering against his own and a grin crept across his face as he pushed in a little further. Emily tried meeting him, to take more of him in, but he placed his large hands o her hips and held them in place, making it impossible for her to move.

 

"No, Agent Prentiss, none of that," he teased her.

 

"Hotch, please," she begged, trying to rock against him.

 

He looked over her shoulder into the mirror above the desk. His eyes connected with JJ's, who was back sitting in the chair, slowly rubbing her pussy. Her lips formed ' _fuck her_ ' and he nodded at her. His cock grew harder at the thought of fucking Emily while JJ watched and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

Pushing Emily's hips forward he sheeted himself completely. He groaned at the feeling of her walls warm and wet and tight around him. He drew himself almost completely out and pushed forcefully back in. Grunting and groaning he steadied his rhythm, filling Emily to the brim with every thrust.

 

He leaned in and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it softly before letting it go again. Feeling a tug at his belly he sped up. Pushing harder he dragged one hand in between Emily's spread thighs and slipped a finger between her folds. Rubbing circles round her clit and thrusting mercilessly into her warmth he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down. "Come for me Agent Prentiss," he growled. " _It's an order..._ "

 

Hotch squeezed her clit sending Emily crashing over the edge, her climax building from her toes all the way up to the top of her head, her entire body singing with unadulterated pleasure. " _Oh! Hotch! Aaron! Aaaaaron!_ " Clamping down on Hotch's erratically thrusting cock she screamed his name as she rode him through her orgasm.

 

Emily's strong muscles pulling his length greedily all the way into her pussy, Hotch lost all control. His hips bucking against hers he howled a primal sound as he shot his load deep inside her. Slowing down he let her milk him dry.

 

***

 

Hotch slowly pulled out of Emily's warmth, panting hard, his chest heaving. He couldn't keep from looking up at Emily. He grinned at the sight, her head was lolling to the side, her hands still clasped over her breast rubbing her nipples through the bra he'd completely forgotten about.

 

He took a step back, still watching her running her hands all over herself. He was sure she had another orgasm in her. He was definitely going to assist in giving her at the very least two more. He was just going to get his briefcase, he'd picked something up on the way to the hotel for them to enjoy and now seemed like a good time.

 

Emily had her eyes closed. She was warm and wet and vibrating and she needed to come again. She needed Hotch to make her come again. She heard steps and opened her eyes. Hotch was standing a few feet away, holding his briefcase. He smiled when he saw that she had her eyes on him.

 

"I just thought I'd kick this party up a notch..." He grinned and pulled out a bottle of Champagne.

 

Emily smacked her lips. " _Mmmm_. Veuve Cliquot, the expensive stuff. A very good idea, Agent Hotchner." She smiled and reached out for him. "Now get back here!"

 

Hotch grinned. Before walking back to Emily he went over to where JJ was sitting, slowly coming down from the crashing orgasm she'd given herself while watching Hotch and Emily. He took her by the hand, smiling devilishly. "Come on," he said, tugging her along to stand before Emily, still perched on the desk.

 

As Hotch started prying the bottle open, JJ reached over and tugged Emily's bra off her, brushing her thumb against Emily's already hard nipple and smiling as she moaned and pushed against her.

 

With a loud pop Hotch got the Champagne open and grinning he turned the bottle towards the girls. He felt his cock springing back to life as he watched the white foam cascade over Emily's breast and splash down JJ's back.

 

Little droplets formed pearls on top of Emily's pert breasts and he just couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste them. He ran his tongue all along the perfectly luscious curve of her breast, catching all tiny drops trying to escape. Finally he encased a straining nipple, tugging at it with gentle teeth.

 

He felt his excitement building rapidly as he pulled and sucked and bit on Emily's nipple, feeling its intense response to his ministrations. He licked and Emily mewled. He tugged and she moaned breathily. He smiled, she liked it rough. In the corner of his eye he could see JJ grab the bottle. A tepid stream of bubbles ran down her breasts and he growled deep down as he sucked the liquid off her.

 

Emily moaned deeply and shuddered and he released her, looking to his right. JJ had her perfect pink pout wrapped around Emily's other nipple, suckling greedily. He groaned. That was hands down the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. JJ's deft little tongue was working its way around the peak, lapping up the Champagne.

 

He returned his own attention to Emily's breast and was rewarded with his name uttered in a strangled puff of air. He dragged a finger down her stomach, feeling her taut muscles fluttering beneath her heated skin. He lightly tapped against her mound, smiling as she purred. " _Mmmmm, Aaron. Touch me. I'm so close._ "

 

He slipped a finger between her folds. She was so wet, so inviting. He rubbed her, teasing her entrance. She moaned and bucked her hips against his finger. He pushed it inside her, almost taking her by surprise, making her squeak and then gasp as he pumped his middle finger in and out with abandon.

 

JJ glanced down and saw Hotch's finger disappearing inside Emily and she could feel herself growing hotter...  _wetter_. Her lips clamped tighter around Emily's nipple, pulling the stiff little nub into her mouth. Testing the limits she bit softly. Emily mewled. She bit a little harder. A small hand landed on the back of JJ's head, pushing her into the breast she was enjoying, urging her to suck harder.

 

Emily was panting and gasping and moaning. One pair of lips on each nipple, sucking greedily, and Hotch's long finger moving inside her was making the ball of fire lodged in her belly grow hotter by the second. Her toes curled, the searing sensation started between her thighs, then traveled though her, lingering extra long in each sensitive peak. She shouted. She didn't know what came out of her mouth, she had no conscious control over it. The orgasm took her over completely.

 

Slowly coming down from her violent high, she breathed hard. Opening her eyes she saw that the others had taken a few steps back. JJ smiled as she lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes darting between Emily and Hotch, waiting for either of them to take charge. Still a little dizzy from the exhilarating apex, Emily looked at Hotch. Slowly she let her eyes travel along his body. Beginning at his feet, up along his runner's calves and thighs, covered by fine black hair. Her eyes stopped and the pupils dilated. He was rock hard, his body almost shivering with lust and it made her moan.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, she collected herself and got off the desk. Taking Hotch by the hand she led him over to the bed. "Now it's your turn," she said looking from Hotch to JJ, "both of you." She smirked as she climbed onto the bed.

 

Hotch grabbed himself and slowly rubbed his palm along his achingly hard erection. He had to or he would explode. He twitched in his hand as he watched Emily get on her hands and knees on the bed, turning her head to face him she wiggled her ass and gave him a bright smile. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her grab JJ around the waist and pull her down. Her head dipped between JJ's thighs and as he glanced up at JJ's face he could see the lustful flush coloring her cheeks and her titled, slightly parted lips. She whimpered and he shuddered with delight. It almost made him forget about his own situation. But only almost. He throbbed and desire was filling him to the brim.

 

He got on the bed and kneeled behind Emily. He rubbed a finger between her moist folds, slipping it inside her. She arched her back and he grabbed her hips. Positioning himself, he pulled her back, his hands splayed over her backside digging into the soft flesh, as he sank into her.

 

" _Oohhh,_ " he growled as he felt Emily hugging him tight. He pulled out and pushed back in, another guttural moan escaping him. He established a rhythm, pumping in and out as he watched Emily's head moving between JJ's legs.

 

JJ gripped the high thread count sheets, her short nails almost slicing through the thick white fabric. Emily's tongue was alternating between being gentle, caressing her folds softly and being rough, forcefully stroking her clit. She purred and glanced up, her eyes trailing along the creamy expanse of Emily's back. Hotch was planted firmly behind her, his hands on her ass, the muscles in his perfect forearms playing along to the beat. She watched as he slowly rocked against her and felt how Emily joined the rhythm. Her tongue sliding in and out of JJ with each thrust.

 

Emily's tongue slithered back to her clit, flicking against it, making JJ cry out. She could feel the climax rising up inside her, starting at her toes climbing up and spreading an all-consuming heat through her limbs. She gasped, her hands closed around Emily's head forcing her closer. Emily slid her tongue with determination against JJ's buzzing clit. She clenched her thighs, wave after wave crashed over her as she came all over Emily's tongue.

 

Hotch watched as JJ fell over the edge, Emily's deft tongue making her scream. His thrusting grew wilder, egged on by the image of Emily's dark head buried between JJ's thighs and JJ thrashing around in pleasure. He bit his lip. A dark moan left him and he pushed into Emily hard, making her arch her back and growl.

 

He felt it bubbling inside him. He bent forward, leaning close to Emily's silky back. His hands traveled around her, rubbing against her breast and teasing her taut nipples. She whimpered and he could feel her clamp around his cock, sending electric shivers through him. Panting hard he thrusted into her again, coming hard, spilling inside her.

 

Falling down on the bed with Hotch lowering himself down on top of her and pulling her close, Emily looked up at JJ with a big grin. Still breathing hard, every cell in her body satisfied, "Thank you," she sighed "Best gift ever."

***


End file.
